Play Time
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Charlie, the new engine, takes Thomas around the Island, while Thomas really should be taking Alicia Botti to the concert hall.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Play Time" from Season 13. Enjoy and comment.**

All the engines on the Island of Sodor are very happy, reliable, and really useful. They are also pleased to be part of Sir Topham Hatt's railway.

Sir Topham Hatt came to see Thomas.

"Tonight, the world famous singer Alicia Botti is performing at the concert hall. You are to collect Alicia Botti at the docks and bring her to the concert hall.

Thomas was very excited.

On his way, he met Percy at the wash-down.

"I have a very special special." announced Thomas. "I am collecting Alicia Bott at the docks and bringing her to the concert hall!"

"That's nice." replied Percy, "but I heard someone else is at the docks!"

"Who?"

"Charlie. He's a brand new engine."

Thomas hadn't heard about Charlie.

"What's so special about Charlie?"

"He comes from the Mainland. And he's more fun than you!"

Percy chuffed cheerfully away.

"I don't think any engine is more fun than me." thought Thomas.

Thomas collected Alicia Botti at the docks. She looked very grand.

"I'm pleased to be traveling with you Thomas!" she said.

All of a sudden, Charlie puffed up.

"Are you Thomas?" he asked.

"Yes I am!" replied Thomas.

"I'm Charlie! I've heard all about you!"

"You've have?"

"I heard that you're the funnest engine on Sodor!"

Thomas was surprised!

Then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived in his car.

"Edward is being repaired, so Charlie, I need you to collect freight cars from the Steam-Works, then I need you to collect ice cream from the dairy, and finally, red carpet from Knapford Station. If you need any help, Thomas will be sure to help you."

Charlie was excited.

"Want to come?" he asked.

"Sorry. I have to take Alicia Botti to the concert hall."

"But I thought you were a fun engine."

Thomas didn't like what Charlie said at all.

"I'll come with you to the Steam-Works, but then I must take Alicia Botti to the town hall."

And so the two engines set off towards the Steam-Works.

Soon, they arrived at the Steam-Works.

"Who's your friend?" asked Victor.

"This is Charlie." said Thomas. "He's from the Mainland."

But Victor was more surprised to see Alicia Botti.

"It is a honor for you to visit our Steam-Works."

Charlie was soon coupled up to Edward's flatbed, while Alicia Botti sang.

"Now let's go to the dairy!" said Charlie.

But Thomas needed to take Alicia Botti to the concert hall.

So Thomas decided to go with Charlie to the dairy.

They soon arrived at the dairy, and the workmen began loading crates of ice-cream into the flatbeds, while Alicia Botti sang.

"Now we must go to Knapford!" said Charlie.

Thomas knew that if he went to Knapford, he be late in getting Alicia Botti to the concert.

So he puffed away.

When they arrived at the junction, they saw Gordon huff past. He was taking Sir Topham Hatt to the concert hall.

Thomas was worried.

"I'm late!" he exclaimed. "I must get to the concert hall!"  
Thomas puffed quickly to the concert hall.

But on his way, trouble stuck. Thomas became uncoupled from the coaches!

However, he didn't realize this at all.

When he arrived at the concert hall, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting.

"Where is Alicia Botti?" he asked.

Then Thomas realized that his coaches were missing.

"Cinders and ashes!" he exclaimed. "I've lost my coaches!"

Now Sir Topham Hatt was crosser than ever.

"Well you better go find them! There's no concert unless you find Alicia Botti!"

Thomas raced away.

Thomas soon found his coaches by the old bridge. Alicia Botti was performing to some people who were watching from on top the bridge.

They clapped and cheered for Alicia Botti.

"We must hurry." said Thomas. "Sir Topham Hatt is waiting."

Thomas was re-coupled to his coaches, and he puffed away once more.

When he arrived back at the concert hall, Sir Topham Hatt was pleased.  
"Good work Thomas!" he said. "You are a really useful engine!"

Thomas smiled, as well as Charlie.


End file.
